1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an assembly having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a vertical connector and an assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and electronic application, it is necessary to transfer a lot of data from one device to another. Electrical connectors are assembled on a printed circuit board and widely used for transferring data. The quality of the electrical connectors is focused to improve the reliability of product and the size of the electrical connectors is shrunk to meet the requirement of small-size and portable products.
In terms of electrical connector, vertical connectors, which stand vertically on the printed circuit boards (PCB), are a form of connector commonly found in the market. The traditional vertical connector includes an insulating base and a plurality of conductive pins fixed on the insulating base. The welding portion of each conductive pin is exposed form the insulating base and located at the bottom of the insulating base. When the vertical connector is fixedly mounted on PCB, the vertical connector is totally protruded on the PCB so that the total length of the connector assembly (i.e., the combination of the connector and the PCB) is the sum of the height of the vertical connector and the thickness of the PCB. Thus, it is need to design enough space in the electrical product to accommodate the connector assembly. In other words, the size of the electrical product is limited to accommodate the connector assembly and cannot be easily reduced. Furthermore, the arrangement of another device or chip on PCB may be adjusted to mount the vertical connector, or another PCB of larger size is used to carry all of the devices, chips and connectors. In other words, the traditional vertical connector do not meet the requirement of small-size and portable products.